Sinful Love
by HarrysGrrl
Summary: Hermione and Draco are together, but then something happens... read and find out... review please! one shot-maybe


Sinful Love

Hermione was sitting by the lake, looking at the beautiful ring on her finger. She was trying to remember everything from the day they met to the day he died. Then, she remembered the night when he proposed to her.

:Flashback:

(On the way to the Head Boy and Head Girl tower)

"Now, close your eyes and don't open them 'til I tell you to," he said while covering her eyes to make sure.

He wanted everything to be perfect.

"Draco, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see just don't open your eyes," Draco said with his famous smirk. He knew she would never forget this.

Once they reached the Head Boy and Head Girl tower, Hermione became very antsy and anxious from the long wait. She needed to know. Then she got this really weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like something was going to happen. Extarordinary? Horrible? Hermione didn't know but she felt it.

When they reached the portrait, Draco said the password 'candy-pops', and the portrait swung open.

"You can open your eyes now," Draco said.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw this beautiful sight in front of her. She saw a table for two with roses in the middle, in a very pretty vase. There was about fifteen candles lit. The candles were in the air around the table set for two. The only thing that lit up the room was the floating candles.

"Draco, this is amazing! How can I ever repay you for this? It's exactly what I've dreamed of," Hermione awed.

Draco just smiled and said, "I knew you would like this."

:End Flashback:

She kept on reminiscing about her love. She was writing things down in her diary. Happy... Sad... Just memories from good to bad.

"... I will always remember Draco Lucius(curse his middle name) Malfoy. Draco wasn't what he wanted to be. He wanted to fight for the light side, but his father made him fight for Voldemort. He betrayed his father because of me. For me. Instead of Lucius coping with that fact..."

:Flashback:

Hermione had been knocked unconscience by a Death Eater. She was leaning up against a tree. Draco saw her and ran over to her right away.

"Hermione...HERMIONE! Wake up! Please!" Draco exclaimed, but Hermione didn't wake up.

"I have to get you to a safe place. Hmm... inside... yeah...," Draco barely whispered.

Luckily, they were very close to the door. Draco picked Hermione up and started walking towards the door. Hermione started to wake up and knew instantly who was holding her.

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione asked her voice very hoarse.

"Shh... don't talk. I am taking you..."-- Right then Lucius came strolling along.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Lucius sneered at his son.

Hermione's and Draco's faces became very pale. Draco then gently placed Hermione on her feet.

"Hermione, go inside! Please, this is between me and my ungrateful father," Draco pleaded.

Hermione refused, "No! We both got ourselves into this! I am not leaving!"

"Hermione, you can be stubborn anytime, but not now. You know I'd do anything for you! So, please will you go inside," Draco said watching his father get angrier every minute.

Hermione shook her head. Then said, "Kill me instead, Lucius, plus I am the mudblood here. Don't kill your one and only son. After all he is the last of the Malfoy blood, and you couldn't go breaking that chain now could you?"

"You have a point, mudblood. Draco step aside now." Draco didn't budge.

"Hey! Malfoy!" Harry said while walking over.

"What?" they both answered.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius... where shall I begin? This hole war started because of me. Why are going to waste your time with your only son and a mudblood. Sorry Hermione. Anyway, you should kill me, instead, of these two. Plus, going back to second year, I did give Dobby a sock and he was freed. Kill me instead, Lucius," Harry said with great confidence.

"Great point made, Potter. So... mudblood the final decision is up to you. Well, do you want your best friend to die and Voldemort to take over again, your soon-to-be-husband to die, or you?" Lucius questioned with the famous Draco smirk.

"Take me...," Hermione said.-- The last thing Hermione and Harry saw was a flash of green light, and Draco's body falling to the ground.

:End Flashback:

"... Later on in the war, after Voldemort was killed, Harry got killed by a Death Eater. Three guesses who killed him. Ron was put into a coma and was sent to St. Mungo's. About three months later, Ron woke up from his coma. He was in St. Mungo's when, well..."

By now, Hermione was sobbing and her tears fell onto her diary, causing the ink to spread. Ron saw her by the tree and wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. Her fiance and best friend were dead. There wasn't anything anyone could do. He didn't care and he took a chance.

Hermione was still crying, but not sobbing. She didn't even see Ron come up. He just sat right next to her. He put his arm around Hermione. She snuggled up to him and then he started to hug her. They sat there like that, for what seemed to be forever. No one said a word. Then, Ron finally realized Hermione had fallen asleep. It was the first time Hermione fell asleep with out crying herself to sleep in months.

Ron started to read her diary and realized that she had it ten times worse than him. Her best friend died. Her fiance died. And Ron... was in a coma and they never knew when he would wake up.

When Ron read about himself in a coma, silent tears came down his face. He kept on thinking what would have happened if he didn't wake up. Where would Hermione be? Would she have sunken into a really bad depression? He didn't know.

Ron closed the diary and put it back into Hermione's hands. Hermione started to smile, even though she was sleeping, she knew that Ron would always be there for her.

_Disclaimer_- Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. I just own the plot.

_A.N_- Review Please! Tell me what you think... should it be longer? Or is it perfect? No, no it is definitly not perfect. This is supposed to be a one shot fic but there may be more of this story. I just don't know yet.


End file.
